Talk:The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)
"Bionic Woman" in dialogue I think Dr. Franklin refers to Jaime as "your bionic woman," when speaking to Oscar in Kill Oscar, Part III, but this is from memory and I'm not at home to check. If true, I'll add it later if someone doesn't beat me to it. — Paul (talk) 17:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Post-Release Music Discussion Now that this music is released, perhaps something will give. The liner notes continue the standard narrative of the credit music as "unused", though it is interesting that the same opening titles music is, indeed, included here as well as on the earlier KO. Not included as a sample is the tail; I wonder if this will again be the TROB2/ITCJS tail, or the later "permanent" one from TRTN (though this, too, would evolve a bit). I also wonder about the syndicated intro to Kill Oscar, since its ideal release is past. That music when Jaime jumps out of the chopper is when I first remember noticing Jaime's theme, thrilled to have it without Faler's annoying voice over it! Ordered and waiting :-D _Major Sloan 20:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Sadly, for me, I must reveal that Kenneth Johnson himself has shot down this memory of mine. Kenny made it clear that Jerry's title music was on each episode of The Bionic Woman in its original broadcasts. You know what they say about eyewitnesses. I'm removing the talk tag.--Major Sloan 14:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Original Titles: Music As I'm sure many of you have I've recently gotten The Bionic Woman - Episodic Collection Vol. 1 - Kill Oscar Parts 1 & 3, and I'm lovin' it. Thing is, it's given me "repressed memory syndrome" or whatever. So I wanted to float this out and see if anyone else remembers this or even better definitively knows whether this is true or I'm just crazy. On the album, there are 2 tracks composed by Joe Harnell for the credits, heads and tails. I've already identified the end credits version as the unique music that runs only under the tail credits of "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II);" I checked this against my copy (complete with an announcer talking over it before cutting out early), which as you know is the original Bionic Woman credits, unlike the head credits which have long since been "papered over" with the SMDM intro. After at first not recognizing it, I had this memory flood in: that this "unused" intro title music was used for the Return of Bigfoot! Not only that, I remember being horrified by it and what it would mean for the show that this was going to be the music now. And being so relieved when "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers" aired with the Jerry Fielding score back for the head, and a tamed- down version of the Harnell theme for the tail credits. And being OK with the syndication change - for that one episode - when they first made those changes, because I hated that music. Well? Am I crazy or did this happen?-Major Sloan 00:19, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember that at all, Joe. Although, it's not impossible; Harnell was reluctant to create a new theme since Jerry Fielding was a close friend. But producers (most likely Kenny Johnson -- who was also a close friend) told him that if he didn't write it, they'd get someone else to do it. So he did. Needless to say, Jerry was furious and confronted Joe on it. After some debate they decided to keep Jerry's theme for main titles and use Joe's for the end credits. But who is to say that Joe's new theme wasn't used just once for Bigfoot II? Your memory may be on the money. However, I'm pretty sure the end credits theme was used a second time for In This Corner. — Paul (talk) 18:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Here's a Google Video of the titles, which I've synchronized to help jog memories. -Major Sloan 04:17, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ha! I did that, too, as soon as I got my disc! But no, I can't recall that. The only person who might know for sure is Jim Sherrard (he may have the broadcast copy). I'll ask him. — Paul (talk) 12:51, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry, Joe, according to Jim, Bigfoot2 used Jerry's main title. Perhaps you're remembering the Kill Oscar alternate theme that was added for syndication? — Paul (talk) 18:16, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for persuing that, Paul, no, I was not confused (at least not in that manner). The "Kill Oscar syndicated" titles were of the same vintage (approaching the theme with the same style and orchestrations) as the tail credits theme used for most of season 2, just as the theme I recall from the original broadcast of TRoB2 (on the K.O. soundtrack) is of the same vintage as the tail credits theme which continues to be used for the Bigfoot episode. :::::My sense is the Bigfoot version is the initial version, and then the Kill Oscar syndicated version was developed long before it was ever aired, at the same time as the tail theme which began appearing during the initial run. In each case, 90% of the tail credits can be reconstructed by using the opening credits as source. Did Jim happen to say if his knowledge was from memory, or does he actually have an airtape (I think Betamax came out that same month!)? Thanks again. -Major Sloan 02:25, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hi, earlier this year, I donated my copy of "Return of Bigfoot" to OBW, so the comunity can view it from the website and yes there was an alternative opening that differs from the Kill Oscar. You can view it here: http://www.officialbionicwoman.com/bigfoot2/ --Agent X The Sequel 17:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, Joe, he didn't say, but I know his collection includes broadcast copies. — Paul (talk) 12:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Agent X: Hmm, well the video on "OBW" has been edited, placing the BW intro at the head of part one. (!) So while you have a Jerry Fielding on there, being attached to part one is kind of like the 13th chime of the grandfather clock: it not only is clearly wrong itself; it casts doubt on the prior 12. I like it though - turnabout is fair play. I actually did the same thing to Kill Oscar, making it one long "movie" with just "To Be Continued" and the lead in supers left behind-mainly to get rid of the offending retitle on Part II. As to different intros, this seems slightly different in the beginning, but it's still Jerry Fielding, the "bongo version". When was your tape recorded? Prior to 1978?? The online version matches what you gave them? Here is the title sequence I recall (minus sound effects - for now) Video. Is this the version you recall from Part II, (is the OBW cut representative of what you remember giving them - or is your confirmation from another source? ::::::::Paul, thanks for the promotion. The Bionic Woman Files is a great site, and was a resource on the net going way back, so I mean no disrespect; I'm working the whole scholar angle here, and seeking cites and sources. :-D -Major Sloan 16:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, upon sending him my copy of Return of Bigfoot, Steven re-edited it for the presentation at OBW. My guess is he did so because OBW is primary a BW fansite. :::::::::I can list the changes he made from the original form that was on my DVD: :::::::::* The altarnate Feilding scored BW opening title sequence which was originally at the beginning of part 2 after the recap of part 1 was moved to the very beginning. :::::::::* The opening teaser of Bigfoot robbing the gold was moved back to after the reinserted alternate Feilding scored BW opening title sequence. :::::::::* The original opening and closing title sequence from SMDM were completly removed as well as the scenes from part 1 recap. It goes right from Steve lying in the hospital bed telling Jaime "beware of the sasquatch" to Jaime riding in the helicopter over the San An mountains. :::::::::As for the original source of the recording, my guess is it's was recorded before SMDM and BW went into syndication because Lee Majors is credited as "Special Guest Appearence" on part 2 and the versions of both parts 1 and 2 are longer than butchered up versions from the Sci-Fi Channel. :::::::::Also, if you look below the screen, it states "video edited for online presentation. :::::::::I hope that helps. :::::::::As for your Kill Oscar edit, I hope you consider viewing my enhanced/retooled edit upon completion. I've already released some before and after screen shots/click the thumbnail for better viewing : ::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::And the teaser trailer should be ready soon as well. :::::::::I always had a problem believing that Jaime escaped her grudg-match with two fembots without a mark to show for it... and as for the Oscarbot, his head was way too out of proportion so I fixed that as well. It still still looks a bit meh while he is turning his head so I'm in the process of cleaning those frames as well but I hope the pics gives people a better idea on the enhancements that I'm making.--Agent X The Sequel 19:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wow, you've been busy. I look forward to the teaser. Unfortunately, I'm really no closer to my answer. I'm definitly thrilled to see the episode otherwise uncut (I have a copy of the horrid Scifi travesty) after all these years. ::::::::::On the archaeology of the music, Paul you mentioned the TRoB2 tail theme hanging on for "In This Corner.." so I reviewed the end titles for the first few season 2 episodes. Very interesting. The 'unique' Harnell theme does hang on for "In This Corner..", scored by Luchi de Jesus (Harnell's theme is used during the ep, however), while the following "Assault on the Princess", scored by Fielding himself (from prerecorded tracks?) reverts back to Fielding's theme for the tail. Then, for Harnell's next scoring job "The Road to Nashville" the revised Harnell tail theme makes it's debut. ::::::::::Tracking with the politics discussed in The Bionic Book, and on Harnell's entry in the wiki, here's a hypothetical timeline: Prologue: Fielding leaves the show. Week One: Season 2 debuts with Harnell's theme attached and all hell breaks loose. They pull the head theme immediately (Week Two), and the tail a week later (Week 3). Finally Fielding, Harnell and the producers hash out a compromise, which rolls out on Week 4 with "Nashville." ::::::::::If the head theme was deemed a major political problem, it could have been replaced with the Fielding score for later showings before its conversion to The Six Million Dollar Man. Not suggesting that's any kind of arguement beyond maintaining a degree of 'reasonable doubt.' Absent supporting evidence this stays on the talk page.-Major Sloan 18:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, the end title credit for music is wrong for Assault. That music is Joe's. The mix-up can't be attributed to the use of his season one cues because (a) I can't detect any Fielding music in Assault and (b) in those days the AFM (American Federation of Musicians) had very strict rules about tracking with a previous season's cues. Equally puzzling is the use of Fielding's end title theme. Very odd, indeed. Of course, your timeline notwithstanding, we could be dealing with a hodgepodge of elements here, including syndication repackaging errors. I agree we will never know for sure if what we are seeing is as it was on first broadcast -- not until we get official film master transfer DVDs (always our highest hope) or unless we find broadcast copies (something I'm looking into). — Paul (talk) 02:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::See the post-release discussion for the resolution of this header. On the AFM tracking rules, I'm curious if it only applied to recordings or the music from another composer (for crediting). Reason I ask is, a cue from this episode's ending was reused in Season 3's Martians, which Joe also scored. It's the scene as Jaime is tracing the earlier flight path of the UFO on the beach, followed by Casey, before she jumps the cliff. It isn't a tracked recording though, it's a new one using a bit of the old score.--Major Sloan 22:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::MajorSloan, if you're still interested in seeking the original broadcast version of this episode, perhaps this link may interest you: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073965/board/flat/137441688 --Agent X The Sequel 01:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Unbendable Metal Bars Just what are those bars made of? Jaime decides it is easier to go through 3 feet of rock then to try and bend those bars or break through that door! I was having a vague recollection from 30+ yrs that she called it something. Was it Adamantium?? That is from Marvel Comics and is an unbreakable metal. Does anyone know if it was mentioned here? Phoenixx9 20:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC)Phoenixx9 :I don't think they ever gave it a name. — Paul (talk) 18:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC)